kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G.
Information What's worse than Numbuh 1 being sick on the first snow day of the year? Why, the evil Fourth Grade President Jimmy spoiling everything, of course! The nasty Class President wants everyone back at school for a special assembly, especially for selfish reasons. When the other 4 try to stop Jimmy by rallying the kids against him, their attempts are unsuccessful and they are immediately captured. When Jimmy tries to crown Lizzie his queen with a Girlfriend/Boyfriend Helmet (beforehand having a discussion with her on the matter), Numbuh 1 must defeat Jimmy and free her despite his cold. Anna eventually frees the KND and helps Numbuh 1 infiltrate the school. At the start of the assembly, the final fight began. As the KND thrash President Jimmy's Hall Monitors, Numbuh 1 and Jimmy face off with rulers and brooms (parody of light sabers) but Numbuh 1 is knocked down by Jimmy. As Jimmy tries to finish him off, Nigel uses the thermos containing Lizzie's disgusting soup, which she gave him earlier, as a shield. The thermos breaks and the soup drops to Lizzie where the girlfriend helmet is broken due to the soup. The battle is over and Commandos sent by KND Global Command arrive to apprehend Jimmy and Anna. As Jimmy is being apprehended, Anna reveals her love for Jimmy. Numbuh 4 is disgusted by this and when he says that he will never act "lovey-dovey" with anybody, Numbuh 3 pushes him onto the ground and walks away angry. Starring *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Lizzie Devine *Anna Worthington *President Jimmy *Honor Roll Nerds *Hall Squad Cameos *Numbuh 44 *Monty Uno *Tommy Gilligan Villain Technology *Bus Walkers *Rulers *Boyfriend/Girlfriend Helmet *Rope/ Used on Lizzie 2x4 Technology: *F.L.I.E.R.P.L.A.C.E. Trivia *This episode is a parody of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. President Jimmy is Darth Vader, Lizzie is Princess Leia, and Numbuh 1 is Luke Skywalker. *Numbuh 2, while his sled-flight team is attacking the Buswalkers, he says, "Watch me for the changes, and try to keep up.", this is a reference to Back to the Future Part I, in which Marty McFly performs "Johnny B. Goode". *In Numbuh 4's room, at the beginning of the episode, if you look to the far left, there is a picture of Kuki on the wall. *The Honor Roll resemble Droidekas, and their Repeating Blasters. The name Honor Roll is a reference to the Droidekas Ball Mode. *The quote "Alright, rebels! Let's do this one by the book!", is similar to the quote "Alright, Lord Vader wants this raid done by the book!". This quote was in Star Wars: Battlefront 2 Campaign mode in the Polis Massa level. *At the end of the episode, Numbuh 4 starts making fun of Anna and President Jimmy being in love. He quotes, "You will NEVER catch me acting like that, not with ANYONE!" Numbuh 3 looks like she's about to explode with anger and shoves Numbuh 4 to the ground while letting out an frustrated scream and walked away frustrated. This shows that she has a crush on him. Other notable SW references :# The "Bus Walkers" are parodies of AT-ATs. :# The "sledwingers" are parodies of the T-47 Airspeeders (AKA Snowspeeders) :# Numbuh 1's ship looks similar to a T-65 X-Wing fighter. :# When Numbuh 1 hit the Bus Walker, the three people inside were parodies of AT-AT pilots and General Maximillian Veers. :# Lizzie appearing through "The Force" telling Numbuh 1 to use the soup is similar to when the ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared to Luke, instructing him to go to Dagobah and learn from Yoda. :# "Use the Soup, Nigie!" is a parody of "Use the force, Luke!" :# Joaquin coming to Numbuh 1's rescue right after the vision mirrors when Han Solo rode up on his tauntaun to a delirious Luke. :# Numbuh 1 and President Jimmy's duel was very similar to Luke and Vader's duel on Cloud City. :# The way Anna betrayed Jimmy was like Lando Calrissian betraying Vader. :# The quote, "I turned evil for you!" was similar to Anakin Skywalker falling to the dark side to save his wife Padme, which ultimately failed. :# When Jimmy directed his open hand toward one of his minions out of anger, the minion started choking, after a couple of seconds admitting something was caught in his throat. This is a reference to the numerous times Vader choked officers and Moffs either for their incompetence or for making fun of the Force. :# The battle at the beginning was a parody of Star Wars V: The Empire Strikes Back when the Galactic Empire attacked Echo Base on Hoth while the Rebels attempted to hold them off while they evacuated. :# Numbuh 3 and her squad trying to trip the bus walkers with streamers mirrors the harpoon and tow cable system used by the T-47s to trip the AT-ATs, except the girls failed because they used flimsy streamers as opposed to the hard nylon cables used by the Snowspeeder gunners. :# The Honor Roll use books as their armor and curl up into a ball so they can roll to a new location in the same manner as the "rollies" (Droidekas/Destroyer Droids). S.N.O.W.I.N.G. Category:Season 4 Category:Love Episodes